


Exposition - An Ex Files Special

by kettykika78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Haiku, Magpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettykika78/pseuds/kettykika78
Summary: Black, brown, blue, and green-Fallen feather gathers dust;magpie thieves no more.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Exposition - An Ex Files Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exposition - An Ex Files Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063193) by [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution). 



> Portrait of Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock. Charcoal powder + red blue white pencils on TAN Paper

[extract from chapter 2 of "Exposition - An Ex Files Special" by [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution)]

In the drawer, you spot the feather. You're used to Sherlock's packrat habits; he'd always been collecting things. You remember the day that Sherlock had found it in Regent's park. "Magpie, _Pica pica,_ of the family _Corvidae_. A most remarkable bird, John. Their brain size relative to body mass is equal to that of great apes and dolphins and only slightly lower than humans. They have extraordinary cognitive abilities, considered by many researchers to be greater than that of the great apes. They play elaborate social games, an avian version of king of the mountain and follow the leader. They have a sense of self, recognising themselves in a mirror." As he turned the long feather over in his hand, showing its iridescence to you, you can hear him say, "And a handsome bird, it has to be said."

Looking at the feather now dulled with dust, you realise that Sherlock had a natural affinity to the bird wearing this plumage, in more ways than one.

[please, read the whole work here <https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063193?view_full_work=true> ]


End file.
